


Vigilante Justice (Legalized, so we don't have to make our nepotism obvious)

by fsdfsdfsd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Toph Beifong, Gen, Republic City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsdfsdfsd/pseuds/fsdfsdfsd
Summary: Turns out exploiting your connections to get away with vigilante justice can backfire when those connections are put in charge of building a system of law enforcement.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Vigilante Justice (Legalized, so we don't have to make our nepotism obvious)

**Author's Note:**

> IDK I did this in like an hour and liked it enough to post it. Probably not very good quality.

“...and of course Toph will continue running the police force-”

Toph jolted out of her nap. “Wait, I WHAT?”

Sokka blinked. “The police force? ...Y’know, the guys who go around making sure everyone obeys the law, pays taxes, stays safe?”

Toph scoffed. “Yeah maybe in kiddie-school stories.”

“But, that’s still what the police are meant to do.” And said. “And isn’t the whole point of making Republic City to build a place where things are what they should be?”

“Name one reason I should be a cop. One reason I, Miss rule-breaking, mud-grubbing, doesn’t-take-no-for-an-answer should be a cop.”

“Well-” Katara wondered how to say that all of them thought Toph was already running the police. “We see you all the time, stopping muggings and random civilian violence.”

“Since when?”

“Like that time last week, with the lady freezing her husband.”

Toph snorted. “That was nothing. I saw a bully. I don’t like bullies. That’s all.”

“The merchant who was lying about the price of his medicines to bully that girl into sleeping with him?”

“Okay, that’s literally assault.” Toph’s glare is more aimed up and to the left of Sokka than at him, which is a Very Good Thing for Sokka’s bowels. “Do not tell me none of you would’ve stopped that.”

“But...” Aang said, “There’s a difference between intervening when you see something, and running halfway across the city because her sister trusted you, found you, and told you what was going on.”

“Like this morning, when you and I were on our way here.” Zuko said. “You told me about an extortion ring you’d found out about, literally walked me through the investigation you had your students doing, and asked me to join you for the big confrontation you’re sure is going to happen-”

It’s not often that someone leaps across the table slaps to hand over the fire lord’s mouth, but if anyone can do so it’s Toph. In fact she and Sokka remain the only people to accomplish this task. “Not in an unsecured meeting.” Toph growled.

Katara spoke up. “I think what we’re all trying to say is, Toph, we think you’re the best choice for police chief because you’re the only person we know for a fact can keep the citizens of the city safe on a daily basis.”

“It’s something you’ve proven, time and time again.” Sokka said.

“Nobody else knows the city as well as you do.” Suki added.

“Or at least, nobody else can track down crimes as quickly, while also having the strength to intervene.”

Toph scoffed. “Look. I get what you guys are trying to do. You see me, living in my dojo, while the rest of you have your nice little families and houses and jobs. And you think, ‘oh poor Toph, she just couldn’t settle down and find her place after the war.’ But here’s the thing- I don’t need to settle to find my place. I’m fine- hell, I’m happy. And sure, sometimes I get a little bored, but there’s always enough excitement going on in town to keep me on my toes. I can ‘see’ far enough to know when there’s a real need for head-smashing- or even just telling some idiots to shut up before they hurt someone! If I’ve got a reputation, it’s because I’m bored and I see more than the rest of you. Throw in basic decency and I think anyone else would be doing the same things I do.”

Sokka scoffed. “You can’t possibly think we’re trying to give you charity.” Toph didn’t say anything. “Toph, really? I could see some strange Earth Kingdom magistrate acting like that, but don’t you trust us? And I can promise you right now, the one and only reason why I want you to run the police is that I think-”

Toph bolted towards the door. “Kids game got outta hand and the shopkeeper’s getting handsy- be back in half an hour and don’t hire me without me!” She shouted as she left.

Everyone stared at the still-banging doors. “I was going to say she’s already doing the job, but I'll let the evidence speak for itself.”


End file.
